teacher and student
by Roxyfemboy
Summary: A young student falls for his beautiful science teacher


It's was my sophomore year in high school. I was really look forward going back after last year I got stuck in this science class that I honestly thought it was going to be boring, but that's when she walked in and looked over the class. When she started speaking, I instantly got lost in her beauty and beautiful voice. I felt like I was floating on heavens clouds as she looked like an angel. Everyday after class I volunteered to say behind and help her fix the room back up. The day before valentines day she asked me why do I always volunteer to stay behind. I smiled slightly as I told her "I that I didn't think it was right for her to have to clean up our messes and fix the room back up by herself". She laughed softly and smiled at me as she thanked me. I could tell by the way she smiled she knew there was more to it. The next day I brought her a big heart shaped cake with pink icing and a stuffed teddy bear. She walk in all dressed up, wearing a pink and blue skirt and a tight light blue shirt and started teaching. The student next to me raise his and and needed her help. She walked over to him bending over his desk, and I could help but to stare at her prefect figure and tight ass. I looked over at her tight ass and saw she was wearing hot pink lace panties. I couldn't help myself as I reached over and rubbed her leg softly up to her ass, she did say anything and continued to help the other student then walked back up to her desk and sat down and started grading papers. I sat there in my desk staring up at her amazing beauty till the bell rang and school was over. I stayed back like I all ways do a little nervous if she was going to be mad at me for touching her leg. After the bell rang she asked me to stay after class. I had a feeling like i was in trouble for touching her leg earlier today in class. She looked up at me and told me to come up front as she got up to lock the class room door then went to sit back in her chair. She looked up at me with a raises eyebrow as she started saying "you know what you did today in class was highly inappropriate don't you". I tried to clear my throat to answer her but couldn't so i nodded yes to her. She continued talking as she looked up at me and i couldn't help but to notice her perky breasts in her low cut shirt "i know you were staring at my butt ealier and thats wrong too". She noticed me staring at her perky breasts and raised her voice a little"HEY im up here". I blush red alil as I apologized " im sorry mis. Krystal". She then smiled softly at me saying"its ok hun". I smile as i say almost forgetting" oh mis. Krystal i got you something for valentines day". I pull the heart shaped cake out of my bag and puts it on her desk then hands her the teddy bear. She smiled at me as i started to say "i ummm well i really like you mis." She cuts me off putting a finger on my lips. "Shhh i know how you feel about me" she says softly as she gets up walking around her desk. At this point i couldnt hold my feelings in any longer and leans up closer to her face kissing her softly on the lips catching her off guard . As i feel our lips touch softly i blush slightly then pulls away quickly apologizing "im so sorry i dont know what came over me". She smiled as she reaches out carrassing my cheek softly saying "its ok hun don't worry about it i know you like me that way and i admit i have the same feelings for you as well in fact i got a valentine's Day surprize for you as well wait here and keep your eyes closed". I look at her a little surprised as i close my eyes thinking to myself (a suprize for me i wonder what it is). I hear her walk into the back storage room and then she comes back out and sits in the middle of her desk with her legs apart in a sexy pose as i wait there. "Ok you can open your eyes now hun" she says softly. I open my eyes slowly as i see her wearing a pink and blue lingerie as i feel my member grow harder making a noticeable bugle in my pants. I look her up and down as i step closer leaning in to her neck whispering softly "y...you look amazingly sexy mis. Krystal" She tilts it slight as i start kissing her softly up and down her soft neck causing her to let out a small soft moan. "Mmmmm" she smiles as she runs her soft finger down my chest asking me very softly and seductively "you want me to suck your big dick hunny don't you". I blushed at the meer thought of it and she could tell that was a yes and giggles softly. That was the first time i ever heard her giggle and just the sound alone made my member throb growing harder in my pants as it starts to hurt alil. I look at her as she runs her hands down to my pants unbuttoning them and slowly unzipping them she get up off her desk and tells me to sit down on it. I smile as i look at her lustfully as i sit on the edge of her desk. Mis. Krystal then gets down on her knees and pulls my pants down to my ankles exposing my long erected member saying"oh my your so big and hard". I look down at her blushing slightly saying"well you just so beautiful mis. Krystal". She reaches up taking my hard member into her hand and starts stroking it softly causing me to let out a small moan. She looks up at me giggling at my soft moan as i say softly"that feels so good mis. Krystal". She giggles softly as she says softly"hehe oh if you like that then your going to love this" as she takes the tip of my member into her mouth. I moan deeply as i feel the warmth and wetness of her mouth wrap around my thick member. The feeling overwhelming me with pleasure causing me to spurt cum inside her mouth. She looks up at me giggling softly saying "hehe well someone got excited a little fast". I look down at her sadly and apologizes "im so sor" she cuts me off saying "hey don't apologizes its ok hun". She continues stroking my hard member as she says "lets try that again hun"


End file.
